


96Line 四P

by xone



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xone/pseuds/xone
Summary: 200fo已達成





	96Line 四P

十七在日本巡迴，96賴和珉奎決定去愛情旅館走走看看，也順便把想宅在飯店的俊輝給拉了進來。  
“愛情旅館是什麼？”俊輝問  
“待會進去就知道了”順榮笑著說  
他們來到一間愛情旅館，因為是個色情場所，所以不會見到別人，順榮預約了一夜，便告訴知勳、圓佑和珉奎他們的計畫，毫不知情的俊輝，就被他們帶來了。  
珉奎為最後一個，他關上了門，圓佑靠近俊輝，並在他耳邊說“你上當了”俊輝聽不出來是什麼意思，直到他發現圓佑在解他的鈕扣才發現不對勁。  
他想掙脫時，順榮上前吻著他的唇，圓佑一邊解鈕扣，一邊啃咬著他的鎖骨，珉奎上前脫下俊輝的褲子，只剩下內褲。  
知勳動手脫下他的內褲，低下身子握住俊輝的脆弱，俊輝無力抱著面前的順榮，珉奎撫摸著他白皙的背部，享受著他戰慄的反應。  
順榮見俊輝喘不過氣，才緩緩的離開他柔軟的唇，俊輝此時覺得全身熱了起來，圓佑一隻手指探入後穴  
“嗯...別進去”俊輝掙扎著，可似乎沒有用  
圓佑說“你脫光我們所有人的衣服褲子，我就考慮不進去”俊輝聽到只好撐起身體，先幫面前的順榮解下鈕扣，圓佑讓俊輝靠著珉奎，珉奎把俊輝的雙腳騰空  
“啊...好可怕...”俊輝害怕這種感覺  
“沒事的，我撐得住”珉奎安慰他  
俊輝用顫抖的手脫掉順榮的襯衫，但因為被珉奎抱著，順榮只好自己去旁邊脫，知勳來到他面前，俊輝脫起知勳的T恤，知勳給了他一個長吻，讓俊輝差點喘不過氣。  
圓佑手指還是探入俊輝的後穴，並緩緩的抽動著，俊輝忍不住呻吟，但還是脫去圓佑身上的衣服，圓佑也給了他一個吻說“好乖”  
圓佑抱住早已癱軟的俊輝，讓他轉身面對珉奎，並抬起俊輝的雙腳，以後入的方式插進去，並命令“脫去珉奎的衣服，我們滿足你”  
俊輝抬起手解開珉奎衣服的鈕扣，圓佑正在逐漸加速的進出，讓俊輝咬牙才能把他的衣服脫掉。  
進出沒多久，圓佑退了出來，俊輝感覺後穴非常空虛，珉奎從圓佑懷中接過他，俊輝難耐的扭動著。  
“想要啊...進入我啊”俊輝懇求著，珉奎便進入了他的身體，“啊嗯...輕點”俊輝呻吟，知勳繼續含住了他的脆弱，讓俊輝欲罷不能，身後的珉奎更是大力的抽插，俊輝的後穴緊緊的夾住珉奎  
“哥...放鬆一點...太緊了”珉奎哄著懷裡的人，圓佑傾身啃咬吸著他的乳首，順榮則是啃咬著另一邊  
“嗯...別咬了....嗯”俊輝不受控制的挺出胸膛，珉奎把精液全部交代在俊輝的身體，便讓他趴在床上，知勳拉起他的腰  
“嗯...不要了...”俊輝想要逃離  
“欸...我還沒滿足呢！”知勳笑著說，便插入了他的身體  
“啊...不要嗚”俊輝抗拒不了，身體承受著知勳的進入，圓佑來到他的面前說“把我舔射”俊輝抬起頭，含住了他的碩大，圓佑命令“不准用咬的”俊輝只好含住他，圓佑拉著他的手到他的圓球說“這邊也要，俊”  
“嗯....不...”俊輝陷入高潮，知勳知道自己找到俊輝的敏感點，便往那裡衝撞，讓俊輝不小心咬了圓佑的分身，圓佑吃痛的將自己的命根子遠離他的嘴。  
“對...對不起啊”俊輝眼眶發紅，不停的向圓佑道歉，分身也早已挺立且流著水，知勳很快就交代在裡面，順榮不讓俊輝休息，便直接插入。  
“呃…不要....順榮”俊輝無力呻吟，順榮拍打他的臀部說“你裡面好濕好熱，說不要，結果夾那麼緊”便努力操幹著身下人。  
“這是懲罰”圓佑拿起乳夾分別夾住他的乳頭，讓俊輝非常的疼“嗯...好痛！...不要...我”圓佑親吻著他的唇，俊輝想要用雙手拿下來，卻被珉奎桎梏在後背。  
隨著身體的搖晃，俊輝的乳首變得非常的紅腫，順榮也抽出來射在俊輝白皙的大腿內側，珉奎把他抱到一個像火車箱的地方，而下面便是鏡子，俊輝緊緊的抱著珉奎，很害怕掉下去。  
“俊哥，你抱珉奎好緊啊”順榮笑著說  
“我...只是害怕掉下來”俊輝身體顫抖著  
珉奎還是讓俊輝的雙腿著地，讓俊輝背對自己，並說“你在這欄杆上摩擦自己的後穴，我就放過你，而且要摩擦到射哦”俊輝立刻抱著細長的鐵柱，知勳示意其他人坐到椅子上。  
俊輝一條腿勾住了柱子，讓後穴碰到柱子“嗚...好涼”圓佑輕拍他的臀部說“快點動哦”俊輝只好上下摩擦著，且不斷的發出呻吟，讓其他人的下身都起了反應。  
俊輝好不容易射出來，後穴已紅腫不堪，俊輝忍不住哭泣著，圓佑將他抱到陽台，讓俊輝的雙手撐著窗台上，俊輝呻吟“不...不是要放過我了嗎？”圓佑說“那是他”便進入後穴操幹著他。  
直到快天亮時，他們才放過俊輝，圓佑說“我來收拾就好，你們先離開吧！”其他人互看一眼，便也沒有再說什麼的走了。  
圓佑做好了一切處理，也整理在俊輝身上遺留下來的東西，俊輝沒有醒來，只是呻吟了下，便又翻過去繼續睡。  
隔天，俊輝醒來，全身痛到不能自己，想起昨夜的事，讓他想埋了自己，後悔不跟他們出來，圓佑此時也進來，俊輝難為情的捂臉，圓佑忍不住發笑。  
圓佑靠近他，拿掉他的被子，俊輝驚恐問“你要做什麼？”圓佑說“腿張開，我幫你擦藥”俊輝說“我自己擦就好...”但還是乖乖的打開雙腿，圓佑用自己的膝蓋頂住他的腿，便低下頭細心的在俊輝的後穴抹藥。  
“對不起...我們弄的呢那麼累”圓佑說  
“嗯...別說了”俊輝臉色微紅的說  
“咳...快穿衣服吧！”圓佑忍著慾望離開房間。  
-END-


End file.
